rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PurpleManatee29/Epic Rap Battles of Purple Manatee: General Mills vs Kellogg's
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! BUZZBEE AND LUCKY THE LEPRECHAUN! VS! TOUCAN SAM AND TONY THE TIGER! BEGIN! BuzzBee: The name is BuzzBee, I'm protecting the honey, A tiger and a bird on a team? That's funny! Your loops and flakes, nobody thinks they are yummy, Even ask Lucky, That much sugar hurts the tummy. When it comes to vitamins and minerals, I've got a whole twelve, When I'm at the store, Cheerios are flying off of the shelves. Do you really think, a fruity toucan scares me? I beat up buff villains, I'm only a honeybee! You are all about rainbows, that's a little gay, You are just like your loops, pretty Fruit-AY! Toucan Sam: Me? Fruity? That is just absurd, This honeybee is going to get killed by a bird. Your Cheerios are bland, they got no taste, Once the milk makes them soggy, they're just a waste. Your little slogan is terrible, the one and only? Your not the only one with o's, you phoney. I'm an adventurer, an explorer, what about you? Your just a bee, who is gonna get slapped by my nephews. Go fly away, right back to your little beehive, Escaping me, is the only way you will survive! Lucky the Leprechaun: Yo! It's me Lucky, representing the charms, I'll come over there and destroy, all your cereal farms. Forget about Sam, I'm all over this Tony, I'm going to kill the guy, then ride him just like a pony. Your cereal is a copy of the classic, Bran Flakes, You just added some sugar, and then you overtake! I mean my idea was original, marshmallows in the morning! That is the best freaking idea, since robots transforming! I am rich, I am famous, with my pot-o-gold, How ya gonna rap? When I have ya in a stranglehold? Tony the Tiger: This green little midget, he doesn't scare me, I'm only scared, bout his cereal rotting my teeth. A bee and a leprechaun, that's quite the combo, You earned, the worst team ever, Bravo! In my ads, I'm always playing sports with kids, In your ads, you hide your cereal away from kids. Parents buy my cereal, because I represent active, People don't want your food, it makes kids hyperactive. Me and Sam, are making you two, fall to your fate, All I can say is, Sam and I did Grrreat! ???: You all stunk! ???: Yeah, you all did terrible! ???: Compared to us, your raps aren't even comparable. BuzzBee: Who was that? Lucky the Leprechaun: I have no sweet clue! Toucan Sam: Is anybody out there? Tony the Tiger: I think there is a few! Snap, Crackle and Pop: Rice Krispies are the best cereal! You guys just sell slop! Nobody can beat Snap, Crackle and Pop! BuzzBee, You were abused, you had a terrible family, You made your cereal just to escape the agony! People always thought you lived very happily! Maybe tell General Mills, not to tell your backstory! Toucan Sam, you are a bit fruity, the rainbow shows pride, You have nephews, not a son, cuz you never had a bride. Lucky the Leprechaun, you are just a little midget who's voice is a little gay, You don't belong on a cereal, go back to St. Patty's Day! Tony the Tiger, Your cereal is bland, one of the foods we hate, We have to disagree with ya, your cereal is not so great. Who Won? BuzzBee Toucan Sam Lucky the Leprechaun Tony the Tiger Snap, Crackle and Pop Category:Blog posts